swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction (Book 1)
WELCOME TO SWORD WORLD 2.0 (Page 6) Have you ever longed for adventure? Challenging the unknown, with courage that laughs at danger. Surviving desperate situations and battles to the death. But people who have experienced such great adventures in the real world are exceedingly rare. All the more reason why people seek adventure in novels,comics, cartoons and movies, where they can empathize with the main characters, be excited and thrilled, and thus satisfy their desire for adventure. But this book allows you to simulate such exciting adventures. It is true that video games can also deliver simulated experiences, and allow you to enjoy many hours of great fun. However, that fun is limited. Someday,the story will end, and you will run out of things to do. However, the possibilities enclosed in this book are unlimited. In this small book, endless adventures and stories are hidden. This is a rulebook for what is called a pen and paper roleplaying game. This game does not need a computer or console system. All you need is some friends, paper and pen, a couple of dice and infinite imagination. This game involves talking to each other. Players control characters they have made, respond to the information provided by a referee known as the Game Master, and act with freedom. For instance, the Game Master can tell the players: "Enemies have appeared in front of your characters." (Page 7) Will they cross swords with the enemies, or solve the situation through words? If they fight, will they face them in the front line, or hide in the back? Through the strength of creativity and expression of the players and GM, the possibilities are endless. The stories created along with your friends, the live feeling brought forth by conversation, and above all the many varied adventures where you can be the main character will make a strong impression and leave you with a surprising sense of freshness. Sword World 2.0 (SW2.0 from now on) is a fantasy RPG set in the "sword world" of the same name. It is a world without electricity, cars, planes, or cell phones, an ancient world brimming with danger. But this is a world where magic exists. Gods are real. There are mysteries, ruins where vast treasures lie, and many threats and monsters. And above all, a myriad adventures! You will become an adventurer, travelling through this Sword World filled with mystery and danger, literally throwing yourself into adventure. In this game, you are the protagonist. The character you create is yours alone. Through conversation with the Game Master, the story progresses, the world expands, and your sword, magic, courage and wisdom will weave a magnificent tale. Now, let us go to this world of adventure! Spread your infinite wings of imagination, for it is time to weave your own tale! Welcome to the world of adventure! Build a grand legend with your own hands! WHAT PNP ROLEPLAYING GAMES ARE (Page 8) Pen and paper roleplaying games are games developed through conversation. This game begins with the Game Master (GM), who arbitrates the game and steers it, providing information to the players. Based on that information, the players react, determine their actions, and move the game forward. The GM, in other words, works as the computer in a videogame. In PnP RPGs, GMs are free to make their own scenarios. From them, endless histories are born. And unlike inflexible computers, in PnP RPGs the GM and the players can solve situations through varied means. Players take the role of their alter egos, their characters (PCs) and react to the different situations presented by the GM. They could talk to a boss that could only be fought in a videogame, and try drawing it out and fight it in advantageous terms. On the other hand, they could reach a compromise without a battle. Through this communication the story progresses and the tale is written. What kind of tale will it be, and what kind of developments will present themselves, will depend on the players and GM and might be completely different. In time, the tale will reach its climax, bosses will be defeated, treasure will be obtained, conclusions will be reached and the game will be over. A single game meeting is called a "session." We've explained how situations are solved through talk in pen and paper RPGs. However, glib people would always be the strongest if only talk were involved. That is where the rulebook comes in. (Page 9) This book includes rules for creating characters to play SW2.0, as well as the means to overcome the obstacles they will find in the course of their adventures and data on monsters. The strength of a character will be determined by the rules, but ultimately whether their actions succeed or not us up to the GM. Therefore, GMs should read this book thoroughly and learn its rules well. GMs must create scenarios, make judgment calls on rules, and enliven the players' adventure. It is not a simple task, but creating a world and a story of your own and hearing "that was fun!" from the players provides joy and satisfaction hard to find anywhere else. Of course, it is recommended that players skim the rulebook wherever possible, and understand what their characters can do. This way, game will proceed very smoothly, and it will be a great help to the GM. However, rules are only to help your own imagination. The most important things are your own inspiration and your willingness to have fun. Rules should be followed, but in order to keep all participants entertained, be flexible and play it by ear. Pen and paper RPGs have no clear victories or defeats. However, if there is any victory in an RPG, is when all involved - GMs and players - can say "that was fun!" WHAT SW2.0 IS (Page 10) This is not here. This is not today. This is Raxia, a world created by three swords. SW2.0 is a game where you can enjoy many adventures in this world, where swords and magic live and breathe. The world of Raxia is, in many aspects - like size and environment - superficially similar to the Earth we live in. However, there are also many aspects where it is concretely different. To begin with, magic exists in Raxia. Gods are real as well. Races other than humanity live side by side, and many monsters and mythical beasts roam through the land - a clear and present danger! And yet there are people who travel freely and boldly through this world. They are the Adventurers, whose roles the players take. Some 300 years ago, the world suffered great destruction due to the Diabolic Triumph. The Diabolic Triumph was a worldwide invasion by the barbaros, united tribes of sinister, twisted evil races. Civilization was destroyed, countries were splintered, and it seemed like the world would be conquered by the barbaros. In truth, their completely victory was apparently soon at hand. However, thanks to the efforts of many heroes, the Barbaros King was defeated, and the grand invasion was detained. Without their supreme leader, the barbaros lost their control, and their chance for a definite victory. Nonetheless, the countries of the world had suffered severe damage, and civilization had regressed greatly. And with the barbaros and other monsters roaming around, they faced a dangerous state of affairs. The players will become adventurers in this dangerous world, recover Page 11 treasures and lost knowledge from ruins of destroyed civilizations, or fight against the invading barbaros, gather experience and pass on to legend as brave heroes. At times, they will help people in trouble. They might very well fall in love, or experience death and parting. There are many roles covered by the word "adventurer." Fighters that battle with sword and armor, Sorcerors that command magic, Priests that protect their comrades with miracles of the gods... Characters with different abilities like these gather together and pool their strengths in order to confront their trials. This group of PCs is called a "party." Party members help their comrades, and overcome many difficulties. In turn, the GM prepares the scenario, draws the characters to dungeons, wastelands, dangerous woods and ruins, and directs the story. The GM is most definitely not the players' enemy. You could say they are like the designer of the haunted house in an amusement park. The GM entertains the players and gives them thrills, but in the end they are led to the exit - the goal - and the adventure is drawn to a conclusion, hopefully with the players saying "that was fun!" This book has detailed rules for playing SW2.0. For those who want to learn the atmosphere of real gaming, please refer to "Sword World 2.0 Replay - Heroes of the Rookie Goddess 1" (written by Miyabi Akita and published by Fujimi Dragon Books.) HOW TO USE THIS BOOK (Page 12) The Sword World 2.0 Rulebook includes rules to play the SW2.0 RPG. It is divided into 5 broad sections. Chapter 1: Player Characters Here you can find the rules to create your alter ego, your characters. When you start playing SW2.0 you should first read this chapter, then create a character of your own. Chapter 2: Rules Here is where various rules for actual play can be found. Particularly, you should learn the basic rules and combat rules to ensure a smooth game flow. Chapter 3: Data Here you can find data on magic, combat techniques, and equipment such as weapons or armor. These pages are referenced a lot in game, so it is convenient to bookmark them. Chapter 4: World Here you can find exposition on Raxia, the world that serves as the stage for your adventure. It introduces the atmosphere, background, values and geography of the world, so make sure to reference it during play. Chapter 5: Game Master This presents rules, advice, and scenario creation advice for the GM. A sample scenario and monster data can also be found here. WHAT YOU NEED TO PLAY (Page 13) - Rulebook (this book) The GM requires a copy of the book. It is convenient for players to have a personal copy too. - Sheet copies You need as many character sheets to record character data as people are playing. If necessary, you can also make copies of the equipment and magic lists. - Two dice You should use two regular six-sided dice per person. - Writing implements Being able to erase is handy, so you should use a pencil or a mechanical pencil and an eraser over a pen. - Friends You can't play a pen and paper RPG alone. At the very least, you need a single GM and one or more players (three to five is best) GLOSSARY (Page 14) Here is an explanation of terms you should know that you will find as you continue reading. BASIC TERMS: WORLD Humanoids: Those races that can work together, like humans, elves and the like. In this book there are 6 types of humanoids: humans, elves, dwarves, tabits, runefolk and nighmares. Barbaros: Human-shaped monsters that oppose the Humanoids. Examples are goblins, boggarts and ogres. Monsters: Those creatures that stand in the adventurers' path. These are further divided into barbaros, mythical beasts and the undead. Raxia: The name of SW2.0's world. Created by three swords, it is a world where civilization has risen and fallen at least three times. Three hundred years have passed since the latest collapse of a great civilization. Adventurers: Those who seek adventure in all corners of the world. In this game, players will become adventurers, explore ruins, fight monsters and enjoy adventures. (Page 15) G (Gamel): The common currency of Raxia. 10G are enough to live for a day (disregarding inn charges). The Swords of Creation: The three swords claimed to have created the world. Mana The raw power of all magic, that permeates the world. Everything that was created by the Three Swords of Beginning possesses mana to some extent. BASIC TERMS: RULES PnP RPG: Pen and Paper Role Playing Game. In short, a game where you make characters, play their roles and have fun. Player: You, who read this book and play SW2.0. Each player had a character of their own, controlling them at will. Game Master: The narrator who weaves the tale of the characters' exploits. SW2.0 is usually played by a single GM along with 3-5 players. Character: A term for the humanoids, barbaros and creatures than inhabit the game. Player Character: Those characters who are created and controlled by players are known as player characters, (Page 16) also abbreviated as PCs. Non Player Character (NPC): All those other characters controlled by the GM. Session: A single encounter where the GM and the players play the game. After a session, the players acquire experience points and improve their characters. Various Measures In this book, weight and length are measured in kilograms and meters. The calendar is almost identical to the Julian calendar in our world. Day In the SW2.0 world, a day begins at 6:00 in the morning, and ends at 6:00 of the next morning. 1D, 2D This is how you express the number of dice to be rolled. 1D stands for "roll one die" and 2D stands for "roll two dice." Fractions When fractions are calculated in the game, they should always be rounded up unless expressly commanded otherwise. If there is a rule to that effect, you should follow it (example: when calculating ability point bonuses, fractions are rounded down) IMPORTANT RULES TO REMEMBER WHEN STARTING (Page 17) PnP RPGs are games where all participants have fun and create their own stories. In order to make sure that everyone enjoys the game, here are some necessary and very fundamental rules. FOR EVERYONE In PnP RPGs, players can compete against each other, but players and the GM are not adversaries. Have a positive, "let's all have fun!" attitude. FOR PLAYERS Players must follow the GM's instructions. The GM can also get things wrong, and while it's not wrong to point them out, ultimately players should go with the GM's rulings. FOR GMs The GM must always be impartial. It is the GM's burden to make the final judgements and rule calls. For all the participants to have fun, the GM should use the appropriate rules, and make fair judgments. GM'S AUTHORITY (Page 18) RULE CALLS The GM determines what rules should be used during play. If a situation that the rulebook does not cover comes up, the GM must judge the situation and make a decision. In those cases, they should also judge based on what would make things more exciting. IGNORING RESULTS If a player rolls the dice without GM approval, the GM can ignore the result and force a reroll. SESSION PROGRESS The GM always has the authority to make the the session advance. There may be times where, due to the characters' actions, the scenario situation no longer matches what was assumed and progress is derailed. Players can also be delayed, curtailing progress. In those cases, the GM can make judgments of their own to make the session progress, change the situation, or make in-game time advance. DEALING WITH RULES MISTAKES If you notice there has been a rules mistakes, make sure you don't commit it again later. However, there is no need to fix the error retroactively. Rewinding time is a source of confusion and interrupts the game. Whatever the case, the ultimate decision is up to the GM. The decision should preferably not put the players at a disadvantage, but be as fair as possible. Also, in order to ensure a smooth, fun game for everyone, everyone should read this book thoroughly and make an effort to understand the rules correctly.